You Blew Me Off
by Laurenzoe
Summary: It's Kareoke night at the Bonze. (I know, not very original, but who culd resist?) R+R!


Title: You Blew Me Off  
Author: Ren  
Disclaimour: I own nothing. At all. Not the song, not the charectors, not Mickey Mouse, not   
Britney Spears. But I could own the four drunks,they resemble my neighbors...  
  
Summary: Spike, Singing, not under a spell. Set in fifth season. After the one where he ties   
Buffy up.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy walked sullenly the the quiet cemetary, looking for any sign of undead activity.  
Pouting unhappily, she quietly fumed why she had to patrol, when she would much rather be at the   
Bronze with the rest of the Scoobies. It was Kareoke night, and everybody was supposed to meat   
up to make fun of anyone brave enought to face the music. Finally the angry blond looked around   
the deserted graveyard. Satisfied that she saw nothing, she turned twards home, and more   
importantly, a shower.   
  
*timehaspassedtimehaspassedtimehaspassed*  
  
Green eyes scanned the crowded club, looking for a familiar face. 'Bingo,' the petite girl   
grinned, spotting a red headed girl, around the same age. The red head, looked up, and caught   
sight of the blond, waving her over. The blond girl smiled, heading twards her friends.   
  
"Hiya Buffster!" called an overly cheerful brunette dubbed Xander, who handed her a beer.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Buffy replied, sitting down.  
  
"Oh nothing, just making fun of the brave souls who try to sing. So far you've missed Micky Mouse,  
4 drunks, and a Bad Britney Spears imitation." Willow answered.  
  
"Can't say I'm sorry to have missed Mickey Mouse," The small slayer answered.  
  
"Well, there's loads more fun to go around! Just sit down, have a couple of beers, and pretty   
soon, it might be you trying to imitate Iron Lung," Xander commented, taking a sip of a Bud.  
  
"As long as it's not me!" Willow grinned, following Xander's lead, and dreakibng a Bud. Although   
her's was light.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile happily. A night out with just her close friends. Exactly what   
the doctor ordered. She could kick back, relax, and get her mind off vampires. Leaning back in   
her chair, relaxing, Buffy reached over for the beer Xander gave her, and took a sip...than   
promptly spit it out when she saw the next performer.  
  
"Holy shit!" Buffy said in alarm, and started to hypervenilate.  
  
"Buff? What's up?" Xander asked concerdanily, than looked over to where Buffy was staring,   
"Crap, it's the bleached lounge singer. Anyone bring ear plugs by any chance?"  
  
"Xander! Be nice!" Willow scolded "If you sat threw Micky, than you can survive Spike. Besides,   
I think he'll be a good singer." She sat back.  
  
"Aww, come on! Spike was probably voted most likely to listen to the Eagles for the next two   
hundred years!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Well, if worse comes to worse, we can always stake him," Xander replied.  
  
"Ladies and Gents! This next song will be sung be Spike, to a girl out here in the croud   
somewhere. Let's give the local Romeo a hand, shall we?" The Announcer announced over the   
microphone. The girl's all clapped, wondering who the lucky girl was, who caught the hott,   
and obviously romantic man.  
  
'Oh, god.' Buffy thought, 'Does he EVER quit?'  
  
Spike stepped up to microphone, and nodded to the audiance. Smiling confidently, as the music   
started up. The first few beats played, and Buffy immediatly knew it was a Spike song.  
  
'When i said  
I love you  
You blew me off  
You turned me on  
  
You blew me off  
*You turned him on  
You blew me off  
*You turned him on  
You blew me off  
*You turned him on  
You blew me off  
You turned me on'  
  
Done with the first half, and let the music evenout again. He quickly scanned the crowd with   
his piercing ice blue eyes, and his gaze settled on Buffy. Connecting with her green gaze, and   
sang the next part.  
  
'All or nothing  
More or less  
Insult me ruthlessly  
Oh you're the best  
  
You blew me off  
*You turned him on  
You blew me off  
*You turned him on  
You blew me off  
*You turned him on  
You blew me off  
You turned me on  
  
You don't understand you see  
Your not supposed to take on me  
You don't understand you see  
That's just how it's gotta be'  
  
Buffy was blushing in earnest now. Xander was more intrested in indulging his still Hyena side   
to him, but Willow noticed the redness in her Best Friend's face, and smiled a 'I know something   
you don't know' face, and turned back to Spike.  
  
'If you ignore me  
You get my respect  
When you turn to hug me  
I like you less  
  
You blew me off  
*You turned him on  
You blew me off  
*You turned him on  
You blew me off  
*You turned him on  
You blew me off  
You turned me on'  
  
Spike smirked, seeing that his message to the slayer was geting through clearly. And, while he   
was at it, making a total ass of himself infront of the whelp. 'It's worth it,' he grinned.  
  
'What're you doin?  
Callin me on the phone  
Sayin Baby come back  
Won't you leave me alone  
  
  
You blew me off  
*You turned him on  
You blew me off  
*You turned him on  
You blew me off  
*You turned him on  
You blew me off  
You turned me on  
  
You don't understand you see  
Your not supposed to take on me  
You don't understand you see  
That's just how it's gotta be'  
  
The song tapered off, and applause broke out around the Bronze. Xander stood up, ever the comic,   
and clapped enthusiasticly, as did Willow. But Buffy, seemed to be more intrested in her shoes,   
than Spike's standing ovation. Seeing no reason to stay, Spike left the stage, and walked swiftly   
across the club, to the doors in front, that he's exit out off. While passing the table, he   
glanced at the Slayer, who was following him with her eyes. Than walked swiftly out of the club,   
and into the night.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Fin.  
Love, Hate Tradgedy? I know I havn't written in a bit, so please review, and tell me if I suck   
or not! 


End file.
